The adhesive-applying apparatus herein illustrated is designed especially for use in conjunction with label-picking and applying apparatus such as shown in my copending applications wherein the labels are presented by a picker to the peripheral surface of a rotor which has peripherally spaced suction pads thereon for holding the labels in upright positions and for movement circularly while so held to a position for application of adhesive thereto by the adhesive-applying means herein illustrated and thereafter to a position for engagement with containers in vertical positions. Adhesive-applying apparatus is, of course, employed for many purposes and various combinations of adhesive-applying rolls, doctor rolls and blades, and the like have been tried to achieve uniform distribution of adhesive with varying degrees of success. The adhesive employed for the purpose of labeling according to this invention is especially designed for applying labels to plastic bottles and containers and is quite watery. Accordingly, it must be applied in such a controlled quantity as not to run after being applied to the surfaces of the labels. Moreover, it cannot be rubbed onto the surfaces of the labels nor should it be rubbed or scraped onto the surfaces of the adhesive-applying rolls since to do so forms particles which are carried around by the rotating surfaces and this produces dry lines on the surfaces of the labels. It is the purpose of this invention to employ adhesive-applying rolls and doctor rolls for the application of adhesive to labels in such a way as to eliminate the difficulties referred to above; to provide an apparatus in which adhesive can be applied in carefully controlled amounts; and to provide an apparatus which can be easily maintained in operating condition for either hot or cold adhesive.